Dirty Deeds
by Kaine-Minizowa
Summary: Ichigo cross dresses and helps his godfather Kisuke by maintaining the brothel house, his only way of not getting molested whenever he wants to see all the girls who he calls his 'sisters'. Ichigo along with a few others are kidnapped due to a situation that Kisuke is in. Will he ever be free? Will Ichigo come to love his kidnapper? These are questions Ichigo asks repeatedly.


**_How are you today? _**

**_Does this story interest you?_**

**_Should I continue?_**

**_All of these you could answer in a review :p ~ Kaine._**

**Story: Dirty Deeds**

**Pairing: Grimmjow x Ichigo (Ichigo is not really a girl).**

* * *

_Chapter 1: A dandy day of candy girls._

If you have something to say, then say it. Yes I'm a 'lady' at the brothel house. Yes I am a boy and not a girl. You can blame my god mother and father_ (the crazy sons of bitches) _for that. Yoruichi and Urahara aren't my biological parents, I know that, obviously from the orange hair that I have growing at the top of my head in long waves. My parents had died in a car accident when I was not even six months old and Yoruichi and Urahara were my godparents.

Anyway, Urahara owns a brothel house in Amsterdam and I lived just down the street from there. Without my godfathers permission I've gone down to see the brothel girls a few times, dressed as a woman, and from the lusty stares and cat calls I get from the men in the alley way to 'Urahara's Candy Girls' I was definitely sexy, either that or just another piece of meat for them to stick their dick in _(Gross)_. A few times I've even walked out into the streets as a woman and been slapped on the ass along with a firm hand following suit and groping me. I'd ignored it until it got annoying and that was when I decided that I would go and live in the brothel house along with all my 'sisters'.

The girls love to see me, they love to do my long hair and they always fawn over me _(I'm not gloating I'm telling the truth)_. Each and every woman in the brothel house is like my sister and I love them, what more could I ask for? _(A boyfriend maybe)._ Out of all the girls, the tiniest girl, Momo, loves me as much as she loves her own brother. _(Which I find very funny considering a certain interest she has in me). _She thinks I'm beautiful and she wishes I wasn't gay or she'd go for me _(though I find that really hard to believe, she is very timid and she has eyes for a short man with grey blue eyes named Toshiro, who also happens to be one of her regulars)._

My godfather was not happy when he found out that I was staying with the girls at his establishment. He told me so, telling me that he swore to god if I got one of the girls pregnant that he would be ruined, which I didn't really understand considering I was gay and I never wanted to ever touch a girls vagina ever again _(not even if it was life or death). _Urahara knew that too but still freaked out about it.

_"Look," I told my godfather sternly. "I am never going to even touch one woman in this establishment that way ever. Remember? I am gay?" I had looked him in the eyes when I said that, making sure he knew I wasn't joking. "If anything I'll be hitting on the men that come in here." I had said. That made my godfather Urahara blush and turn away to bang his head on the white pillar in the middle of the room._

_"Oh, God, Isshin, where did I go wrong?" my godfather spouted. I only rolled my eyes at him and crossed my arms._

_"Well, for starters, probably when you dressed me up in a skirt and told me I was a girl on the first day of kindergarten." I said looking up at him with my brown eyes. Urahara blushed and looked at me._

_"But you were so adorable!" Urahara said getting on his knees in front of me. "How could I not dress you up as a girl?" Urahara pouted and rested his hands on my knees while I rolled my eyes._

_"I don't know but I'm sure that's where you both messed up. Look, it's not that bad once you think about it. My being gay means that I can be responsible for things that happen around here while you are gone and I won't get anyone pregnant." I said standing up and looking down on Urahara. "How does that sound?" At the thought Urahara's eyes lit up and his pout fell away only for a disgustingly large and creepy smile formed in its place. _

_"That sounds perfect my lovely."_

And that is how I got to where I am now, stuck in the closet of my kidnapper. All because of a stupid freaking idea I had a little over a month ago. I'd be the one responsible for what happens at the house and what happened was, the Espada gang run by Aizen Souske, decided to kidnap a few of us 'girls'.

I thumped my head hard against the closet wall for the millionth time in what seemed to be a century. My hands were cuffed behind my back and my shoes had been taken off, but my legs hadn't been tied. I was also very aware of the blindfold over my head, a light blue bandana wrapped into a long rectangle like shape had been placed over my eyes a little under an hour ago. I moaned and breathed out harshly finding it hard to catch my breath.

I barely heard the closet door open, but when I did, I perked up slightly. I made a noise hoping that it wasn't my captor but my rescuer. The blind fold was pulled off my eyes and white and black light filtered into my eyes, my pupils flexing as I squinted at the light to adjust. When I noticed the blue hair I almost cried. My kidnappers hair had been blue.

There stood my captor in baggy white sweatpants and a navy blue long sleeved pullover. He was holding the bandana in his hands and smiling at me, his canines longer than a normal humans. His eyes rubbing their way down my body as I assessed him quietly from my perch on the ground. The man's hair was powder blue and sticking up everywhere like he had just had a shower, and he smelled like morning dew. Even with the nice smell that fell off of him I felt uncomfortable. I felt like I was in danger.

"Hi there." He said crouching down to be eye level with me. I glared at him. "Awe, don' be like tha beautiful. Yer lucky it's me tha has ya, and not Nnoitra."

"I'd rather die than see any of you sick perverts." I spat out.

"Naw tha hurt princess." The man said feigning his chest hurting. "Ya should at leas try to act nice, I am yer designated captor, ya should know."

"I don't want to act nice." I hissed. "Why would I?" I asked. "You came into our house and held us at gunpoint. Then you kidnapped us." My eyes glistened with tears.

"No' all of ya." The man said. "Thas gotta mean somethin, don' ya think?"

"Oh, what do you care? It's not like you'll even listen." I said hopelessly. "Just let me go."

"I can' do that, Princess." He said. "I've got orders from the boss ta take Kisuke Urahara's finest product and you and a few of yer girls are it." He said.

A door opened behind the man holding me captor and an awful noise spouted from a lanky man who was hovering over the man with blue hair.

"Hey Grimmjow, Aizen wants you." The man with jet black hair and an eye patch said. "What's this? You've still got your bitch in your closet? Weirdo."

"Now is no' the time, Nnoitra." The man, who was addressed as Grimmjow, said.

"Hey, I was just saying." Nnoitra said. "Anyway, I think I'll keep er a lil company, since you gotta go like right now an don't have the time ta sit here and make er look all perfect and like a doll."

The man name Grimmjow sighed and threw the bandana at Nnoitra who was sitting on the king sized bed in the room. Grimmjow turned towards me and pointed his finger.

"Ya be good now ya hear?" he asked, so I nodded and whimpered a little, which surprised him a little, but not much, I guessed he thought I was intimidated. Nnoitra looked at me and pulled a gag over my mouth as Grimmjow left the room.

"God, yer such a noisy bitch." Nnoitra said crossing his arms and glairing at me. "I bet yer no' even a chick. Ya mus' have balls ta glair right back at me. I know! Let me check ya." Nnoitra grinned widely, splitting his entire head in half with his surprisingly white teeth. He stood up and sauntered towards me as I shook my head. I didn't want this pervert anywhere near me.

"Go away." I said. "Now, please." I said through the gag

"Or what?" Nnoitra said kneeling down over me, casting a shadow in the closet, he seemed to have hear me quite well.

"Or nothing." I said. "Just please."

"Mmm, na, I'm too bad ta just stop." Nnoitra said. "I think I'll go ahead an just check." I bit my lip before I rammed my head into his, causing him to hiss in pain and scrunch up his face, closing his eyes and rubbing his nose as I pushed up somehow off the ground and ran forward out the open door.

"Get back here you bitch!" Nnoitra yelled. "I'm gunna kill you! When I see you I'm gunna flay you alive!" I continued running and looking through the open doors for some escape. Through one of them I saw Orihime, her grey eyes teary as she sucked on the hardened member of a pale, emo looking man who had a stoic look on his face. At the moment I couldn't stop running because the stick like man was running after me. "God damn it! I swear, when I get my hands on you I'll kill you!"

"Then you're never going to catch me." I mumbled around the gag running harder, I ran into a wall as I lost my footing on the carpeting, my eyes looking around frantically as I tried to catch my breath through the cloth. It was hard to run with my arms behind my back, I needed to hide somewhere so I could get the cuffs off.

I slowed down for only a second as I came to a crossing hallway and looked both ways trying to decide whether or not I should continue going straight or take a different path. I looked to my left and began running in that direction as I spotted both a men's and a women's bathroom. I rushed towards the bathroom for men and stopped the swinging door with the palm of one of my cuffed hands. I rushed into a stall and sat down for a moment catching my breath as I tried to relax my wrists and my fingers. Stretching my fingers I dislocated my thumbs which made it hurt when I slid the cuffs off but anything beat being in cuffs. I popped my thumbs back in place feeling the pain radiate in the joints of my fingers and grunted and pulled the gag from my mouth.

"Bitch, I've gotta gun, if you don't come out right now I'm gunna shoot into each and every stall here." Nnoitra's wheezily voice traveled across the ten steps to the stall I was in.

_Shit. _I thought as I stood up on the back of the toilet, silently thanking the ceiling high stalls and the tiny ventilation system they had. It was just big enough for me to slip into as I popped the vent cover off as quietly as I could and I pulled myself into the not very sturdy ventilation shaft. I bit my lip as I shakily crawled my way as quickly and quietly as I could, the vent creaking every so often. I heard a gun being cocked and closed my eyes as I heard Nnoitra shoot his gun off once, twice, three times. And then I got to hear the sound of each stall door slamming open and a curse from Nnoitra.

"We've got a code red." I heard as I sat still. "Yea, first code red ever. No I'm not kidding. Bitch is in the vents." I heard Nnoitra's voice get softer and softer and then I heard the door open and the light switch flipped off.

"What the fuck did you get yourself in dad?" I asked no one quietly as I shook my head and did my best to make no noise as I slipped back out of the vents and into the now completely dark bathroom. I stood on shaky feet as I grabbed the knob of the stall I was in and pulled it open, and that's when the door to the bathroom opened and the lights flashed on, the person walking in was Grimmjow.

I shut the door back in front of me and got on the toilet, hoping that he didn't choose the stall I was in. It was a silent minute before I heard a sigh from Grimmjow and the sound of piss hitting the toilet in a steady stream reached my ears. I gasped softly and blushed, covering my mouth in case I decided to make another noise.

The door to my stall opened and I hid my face behind my hair, my eyes shut tightly as I was on the verge of whimpering. A hand came down on my shoulder and I flinched, curling in on myself more. I knew that coming down from the vent had been a bad idea but I knew I wasn't going anywhere and I knew that I was just gunna break down, which is what I usually did when I was under stress.

"Hey, whatcha doing in here?" Grimmjows voice was smooth and calm and very quiet as he went to pick me up. I didn't answer him and I tensed in his arms as he held me to his chest. "Did Nnoitra bring you here?" I shook my head weakly "Did he touch you? Is that how you got out of your cuffs?"

"I, I ran… away –from him- when he… when he went to… to t-touch me." I said. "He wanted… wanted to have a little… bit of fun so he took them off of me." I felt a hand pet my head and push my head more into his clothed chest. I brought fake tears to my eyes as I pretended to be scared and hurt. "He wanted to check," I stopped for a moment, pretending to choke on a sob. "If I was a guy, I don't think it would have mattered if I was a guy or a girl." Grimmjow took me from the bathroom and started to return to where I had first been.

"Where the fuck did ya find her?" Nnoitra asked coming down the hall.

"The men's bathroom. How was she able to get out of your sight?"

"Girls a fighter, see! Even going as far as faking her tears." Nnoitra said until he was back to holding his nose when I kicked him in the face as hard as I could in the position I was in. Grimmjow held me tight against his body when I did that, laughing a little.

"I like that in my bed partners." Grimmjow purred, getting me even more riled up.

"Let go of me! I'm going to kick both of your asses!" I shouted. "Stick Figure needs to get a foot shoved up his ass! Maybe that'll make him worth looking at!" Grimmjow laughed hysterically setting me down to see if I'd actually make a move to attack Nnoitra. I knew he thought I wouldn't do it, boy was he wrong when I pounced on Nnoitra who only had time to gasp when I punched him right in the jaw as hard as I could.

Nnoitra put a hand out to stop me, grabbing at my wrists which I only pulled out of his reach as his hands fell to grope my sides. I froze for a moment before I looked down at him as he smiled back at me and then ground his hardened cock up against my ass.

"So you are a boy eh? Well then." Nnoitra said. "Now I won't feel so bad when I kick yer ass!" He pushed me off of him and lunged at me which caused me to reflexively kick out and nearly missing him I struck the side of his head right on his temple and he dropped to the floor out cold. Grimmjow stopped laughing and composed himself to stare in shock.

"Shit." He said out loud. I broke out into a sprint looking at him as I rammed my way through a door that had the number three hanging over it.

The room that I was in was fern green and had gold trim. Many plants were in the far corner and the only furniture that was in the room was a huge bed, which was occupied by a couple. A blonde haired woman with dark skin and an Amazonian build and a white, cowboy looking man with chestnut brown shoulder length hair and a goatee to match. The woman was naked and on top of the man, riding him like he was a horse as he leaned back against the beds head board. I stopped dead in my tracks and gaped.

"Um, uh…" I said as the blonde woman turned her head to look at me and stopped her motion on top of the man.

"Who are you? Are you new help?" The door opened behind me and then closed. "Ah Grimmjow," the blonde said making me tense. "What are you hear for?"

"Him." Grimmjow said, and I knew that he was pointing at me as the blonde's eyes were on me.

"Well I don't see a man, I see a very pretty woman who turned down the wrong hallway."

"He's one of the 'women' from Urahara Kisuke's business."

"Well then. I didn't know Urahara had males for his 'business." The woman said eyeing me.

"Come on then boy." Grimmjow said grabbing my shoulder. I reacted and spun around whacking at his hands and punching him in the jaw and pushing him so he was unbalanced and I kicked his legs out from under him making him go down, then I went to jump over him to escape. A large hand wrapped around my ankle and I was down on the floor face first, groaning as I rolled onto my back and kicked my leg out at his shoulder trying to break away from him.

"Get the fuck off of me you blue haired fuck." I yelled with a scowl forming on my face. Grimmjow grabbed at my hair making me gasp as he pulled on it. "Ah, fuck!" I said stunned as Grimmjow made his way up my body, immobilizing my legs and arms completely. Grimmjow pulled my hair to get a better grip on it and leaned in to bite my neck causing me to freeze any fidgeting I had been doing. "Let me go, please, it hurts so fucking much." I whispered as he pulled my long orange hair so my neck was exposed more and more, it hurt when he stretched my neck back as far as he pulled. A tear slipped down the side of my face when I felt Grimmjows teeth break the skin on my neck. I broke into a sob as I felt hot blood slide down my neck, and the vibration of Grimmjow groaning shook the muscles there.

Grimmjow pulled away from my neck and looked down at me with blue eyes, his lips were covered with blood and he was grinning at me and my submissive look. He grabbed me in an awkward position and then carried me back to his room where he threw me on the bed and called someone. Five minutes later I heard the door get knocked on and Grimmjow opened it.

"Dear God Grimmjow! His neck looks like it was about to be mauled by a bear." The voice was oddly familiar.

"Well he wouldn't stop squirming so I gave him a little love bite. You know my kind. Our saliva's supposed to paralyze our prey, he's lucky I didn't continue to pump him full of it, he probably would have died."

"Grimmjow," I heard the shock in familiar voice. "He's Kisuke's godson." The voice said.

"What?"

"He's Ichigo Kurosaki, Son of Isshin Shiba of the Shiba clan of the Shinigami, and Masaki Kurosaki of the Quincy clan of the humans. How could you not know?" the voice asked. "If you have him, there's no need for the others. He is practically priceless."

* * *

**_I honestly have no clue where this idea would go, but I think my brain is telling me that I should write more Grimmjow being something along the lines of a vampire, and for those of you who like reading Fem-Ichigo stories, do you think I should write one? ~Kaine._**


End file.
